I Am Not Nothing
by junothompson
Summary: Bella has a secret that no one can resist, an attitude well deserved and she has Jessica, Mike and most of all Edward figured out in five minutes flat... well almost.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, I don't own it.

**Summery:**Follows the same story as the books but with a twist.

* * *

I AM NOT NOTHING

CHAPTER 1

Phoenix; the valley of the sun. Population 4,281,899. Well at least until this plane takes off and I move to Washington. No, not somewhere fun, like Seattle but a rainy miniature city with a population less than a thousandth of Seattle. It would be even more humiliating to be invisible there. I moved in my seat. This was the short more pleasant part of the journey or would be if I didn't loath flying. When the plane arrived in Seattle just under three hours from now I'd have a three and a half hour (if traffic is good) car journey with my father to his home… my home now as well I suppose. I leaned my head on the seat in front feeling a wave of nausea and desperation hit me.

"Your not going to barf are you"? I turned my head to look at the man, more boy, next to me. He had bright blue eyes, so bright I surmised that he was wearing contact lenses and bleached blonde hair.

"Of course not". _Not yet anyway_. Flying was never good for witches. I'm assuming that since our energy is derived from nature, being up in the air in a giant lump of metal (something that was in no way natural) interfered with our mojo. No one had bothered investigating why it happened but we use so many anti-sickness pills we should buy shares in the company.

"You look like it". I scowled at him and sat upright in my seat. "I mean if you're going to puke, could you not sit next to me. I paid well for these seats and I want to get to Seattle barf free". What, did he think I'd just stumbled upon these plane tickets in my slum? Did he not think I was worthy of sitting in business class. I felt my anger boiling away the nausea I felt. The boy was glaring at me and I felt the need to vomit on him just to teach him a lesson but my vengeance was already on its way in the form of a buxom, heavily made up stewardess. The woman swayed up the aisle gaining the attention of a few business men, those who wouldn't miss their wives whilst away, and made a beeline for me. A smile spread broad across her face. I spotted a small silver necklace hanging around her neck, she had taken off her regulation scarf, and the necklace was her invite to talk to me since I was wearing a similar one.

"Miss Swan", I nodded curtly. She was the granddaughter of one of my grandmother's friends and a part of our extended coven. "I think we can move you into first class, a passenger hasn't arrived and we have a free seat. You would have been moved much sooner had we known you where coming". The cheery grin had slowly turned into smirk as she eyed the boy sitting next to me.

"That would be amazing".

"Of course, we can't have you sitting in here can we". I felt like laughing. Sometimes being me had its perks. I wasn't, you see, just any witch. Witch hierarchy, unlike most of the modern world, is not patriarchal. Instead it's matriarchal and my grandmother is the second in command of all of the witches on the western hemisphere. She'd be first if it wasn't for her elder sister, Magdalene. Magdalene was the mother of witches. She was also childless, therefore putting me in the position of third in line to head the western witches. I had the power. I let out a small giggle and the stewardess patted me on the shoulder.

"Idiot, what an idiot he is. Thinking he can speak to a witch like that because his daddy has money. Should we hex him"? I thought about it for a second as I looked into his future. Peroxide boy wanted to be a model.

"I think he should learn that over bleaching destroys your hair follicles". The stewardess (or April I believe her name was) laughed. I made my way to my new comfier seat and sat back trying to figure out why April was a stewardess. I remembered a conversation with my grandmother about how a person; human, witch or other could overcome obstacles of there nature if they focused intently enough on what they wanted. When April returned she had her scarf back on, necklace tucked away, a glass of water for me and a hair off the boys head. Where would I get this type of treatment in Forks? Where would I really be without my extended family?

-

When dad picked me up he did so, as I'd expected him to, in his police cruiser. He placed a light kiss on my cheek and welcomed me with a hug and the words "I've missed you princess". I realised how much I missed him as soon as he called me by my childhood nickname.

"How's your mother been"? A sore subject, dad couldn't be with a witch so they'd split amicably and I went to live with my mother who could raise me as a witch.

"She's good, a little less flaky would you believe". Dad grinned, even though he couldn't be in a relationship with her I still felt his heart swell to hear she was doing well. He loved her but wasn't in-love with her.

"Phil", I snorted.

"I didn't realise witches could be jocks but he's proving me wrong. Grandma thinks he's horrific", mimicked my grandmothers voice "No decorum, not maturity, look at the way he holds himself. Thinks he's a witch does he pfft". Dad laughed.

"And how is she? Still second to the mother of all witches"? My father's limited knowledge of witches warmed me. I felt like I wasn't taking a leap into the unknown, maybe just a little hop.

"Of course. Although I think Magdalene is thinking of abdicating her role. She said she's too old to solve the problems of mindless idiots without proper schooling in the craft".

"She's a little old now to be mother isn't she"? My grandmother was sixty and her elder sister a little over twenty years older than her. My great-grandmother Mabel was crone of all witches and thirty years older than her. Mabel, who now lived in Eastern Europe, was roughly one hundred and eleven years old if my maths was correct but didn't look much older than sixty. We witches age well. Great-grandmothers fifth husband had thought she was thirty something when he wed her and produced my grandmother.

"Until Mabel dies none of us can move up the hierarchy". Mabel wasn't doing very well lately. My mother had called my father to let me stay with him so she could go out there. It dawned on me that great-aunt Magdalene wouldn't want to be crone, so it would be my grandmother, my mother would be mother to all witches and I would be maiden. The thought struck me with horror. I had to bite my lip from swearing. It was likely that this shift in power would happen at some point within the next year, if not sooner.

"Are you ready for what that would mean"? No. I was sure of that. I can barely meet a decent guy as it is; I'm going to die a virgin. My brain snapped at the direction it had gone. Thankfully dad didn't know about the suitors and hopefully none would turn up here.

"I don't know. I've had all the proper training and I'm powerful enough to lead but I don't know if I'm ready yet… I'm still a child". Her father nodded.

"I've got you a present".

"What? Why"?

"We live almost on the outskirts of town and the high school is twenty minutes away. It rains a lot and I didn't want you getting wet..."?

"Did you buy me an umbrella or a car"?

"It's not technically a car".

"Dad". I'm not a whiney person but I felt like whinging. Sometimes I wish I could see my own future so I could stop awful things from happening, like getting gifts, I hate that. Sadly, I cannot see my future of that of my nearest and dearest.

"Remember Billy Black"? Not specifically. Dad must have seen my face, "He's from the Quileute reservation"? My brain stopped dead. I remembered the Quileute's. Of course I did. I could still taste there magic. Transformation magic ran in there blood and I was insanely jealous of it as a child. I spend so much time with Billy's son Jacob, at first to memorize the magic patterns but soon I became friends with him. I still managed to work out how to weave there magic upon myself. Something that I was smug about. It's when I had first met Mabel. Shed been told that I'd managed to learn non-witch magic and recreate it for our own. That was something she was smug about. She'd actually presented me as her future. I may love the old bat but she's an ego maniac.

"I remember. Jacob and I used to play down at La Push".

"Yeah well he had an accident and he can't drive his pickup anymore so I bought it off him".

"He can't drive it"?

"No. He's getting an adapted jeep so he can drive using his hands". Sometimes I can be so dense.

"He's in a wheelchair"? As I said it I saw Billy as he is now in my mind. I could fix his legs I'm sure but that would be more wrong than right. His wheelchair would be part of what made him who he was and of course I could see his future and I could see what trouble my interfering would cost. My father nodded an answer to my question.

"Billy and Jacob are coming round to join is for dinner tonight. Do you mind? There's a game on". I smiled and nodded at my father.

"Of course I don't mind". Now I just had to remember if Jacob and Billy's shifting magic had still entranced me after I figured out how to work it.

* * *

**AN/:** Bella is obviously going to be behaving ooc in this story because she's been raised differently. It's easier that I explain to you because there I no one she can explain it to.

Mabel Felon - **Crone**

Magdalene Felon - **Mother** / Ileana Felon - Sister to witches

Renee Dwyer Felon - **Maiden**

Isabella Marie Felon Swan - Daughter to witches

Bella is the future Maiden, Mother and then crone since her great aunt can't have anymore children. Because of this she's honoured among withes. She's also special to the witches because she has a gift of learning the workings of non-witch magic and making it available for witches. Bella grew up sheltered and was home schooled to ensure she was the best she could be when she became maiden.

_In the next chapter (if I get good reviews) Jacob and Edward._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, I don't own it.

**Summery:**Follows the same story as the books but with a twist.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Being a witch will not, I assure you, help in anyway with clumsiness. This is why I managed to trip up over the edge of the small area rug and almost face plant the window as I made my way across my room. I quickly righted myself and blew out the candle that had been heating my oil burner infusing my bedroom with the scent of sandalwood. Billy and Jacob were about five minutes away. I had been spending the last five minutes sorting my room. It had been painted a mauve shade that I was sure had been purple. I tapped the wall and a bluish slate colour spread across one wall radiating out from where my finger had touched the wall. I had already changed most of the room. I had decided pale grey for most things with blue grey accents to match the weather exactly. I would still need to accessorise my room but it was decent at the moment.

My grandmother had sent up my alter chest by courier and it managed to arrive before me. It was made of wood so old it had turned black with silver detailing, including the huge lock that held it shut. A lock that had no key and could only be opened by magic. I waved my hand over it to make sure it was definitely shut. As soon as I did so I heard a vehicle pull up outside our home and stood to look out the window. Jacob was driving… idiot didn't he know my dad was the chief of police. I eyed him warily to see if I had any reaction to him at all but so far nothing. Maybe it was because of the glass.

I waited until my father called me down before I went to greet our guests. I made my entrance cautiously, head bowed slightly. I was still petrified that the shifter blood running though Jacob's veins, a little stronger than his fathers, would lure me in as it did as a child. Hi magic had almost no effect on me, luckily, I couldn't be all touchy feely like I was before not that we're adults, although in his case barely. Billy eyed me. I figured he knew fine well I was a witch… or maybe he thought I was special, mentally so, but the man never acted normal around me.

I raised my eyes and smiled at him, in a gesture I was sure would come across as uncomfortable and embarrassed but I was feeling sheer relief that Jacobs magic wasn't singing to me… or they'd call me freak as well as klutz.

"Hey". Jacob grinned at me, brilliant white teeth contrasting against his tan skin.

"Hey". He replied. I noticed the look my father gave Billy and their identical thoughts. Monosyllabic teens. Jacob had the look of a boy who was about to blossom into a man, a very handsome man at that. I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen were I pulled out a half frozen bottle of mixed fruit smoothie and poured us each a glass.

"How do you like Forks"?

"Its ok, the weather takes some getting used to". Jacob nodded as if he'd been further than Port Angeles.

"So how was the big city"? Which one, I live all over the place. I figured dad had told them I'd been living in Phoenix since that's where mum had pit stopped with her new husband.

"Hot. Hotter than most places actually. So, are you going to school with me"? He shot me a pitying look.

"I'm schooled at the reservation, sorry". I stared past him out the window. Saying that I hated high school would be an outright lie considering I'd never been to high school but I'd seen movies and I was suddenly terrified.

-

I was already awake when my father got up but I hid in bed until he left since I didn't want any of his words of encouragement. I knew what was coming, I have foresight, remember. I decided to keep my clothes simple. Dark denim jeans, a white tank and a grey sweatshirt. I pulled on my comfy boots and headed out to my rush bucket… I mean the car dad gave me as a home coming present.

I did a quick sweep of the neighbour hood then pressed my hand to the bonnet, hoping I could clear out the engine a little, and then I tapped the body to repair some of the rust. After five minutes I had a perfectly respectable used red pickup. And for my finale a cupped my hand and flicked my wrist as if turning a door knob and an apple appeared in my hand. Conjuring magic was a gift, it also happened to be the most restrictive area of magic. For example, tapping the colour of my walls so I don't have to buy paint no biggie but if I were to conjure… say, Jensen Ackles. He might have something to say about it and your not allowed to conjure expensive things, like a Bentley because some think its stealing and since my maternal family are loaded it's also a pointless lecture on responsibility.

After my first class I had learned three things. I was being stalked by a freak called Mike who had soaked himself in cologne this morning (or maybe months ago but it was so much its taking ages to wash off); the school 'it' girl (Jessica) adored him, almost obsessively and hated me for his infatuation; Jessica wanted to be friends with me because everyone was talking to me and she needed to be at least a part of the centre of attention. She had already invited me to sit with her friends at lunch.

By the end of my second class I realised that I despised high school. I'm clumsy and people seemed to like laughing at that and I wanted to hex them all.

-

Lunch was already boring me. Jessica was acting as if she'd known me for years. Informing them about things she didn't know, for instance, the entire group now thought yellow was my favourite colour and that my middle name was Vanessa. Mike was looming over me; apparently sitting next to me wasn't close enough to hear my answers to all his questions. I'm not sure what this guy had to attract any female. Let alone have someone wanting to gouge out my eyes.

"So Bella". Did he have to pour the whole bottle of aftershave on this morning? This was getting difficult to stand. I didn't have to read Jessica's mind to know what she was thinking every time he looked at me. Each little act she conjured up showed me a glimpse of her future and what she planned to do. It's lovely to see yourself being set on fire with a Bunsen burner. I was about to leave when I felt it. A wave of rippling power. How come my one magical weakness would be my downfall on my first day of 'normal' school? Damn vampire.

It wasn't one vampire. There were five. All equally pale and statuesque. It was apparent they needed to feed soon, their eyes black and surrounded by purplish bruise like skin. I felt like slamming my head off the table but that would draw way to much attention to me. I silently thanked the Gods that I had chosen to use my fathers name here, since I was sure any vampire worth their salt would know about a Felon witch.

"Who are they"? I asked Jessica since she seemed to be the mouth of the whole school.

"Oh. Them", she looked down her nose at them as she spoke, petulant little… "They're the Cullen's and the Hales. We don't talk to them. The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie and the others are Emmet, Edward and Alice". I looked at them under my lashes. One of them was watching us with a look of sour fascination on his face.

"Which one is the auburn one"?

"Edward, but don't get your hopes up. He doesn't date. None of us here are good enough for him". I almost snorted at her; she'd obviously been knocked back and was taking it badly. I covered my mouth to help hide the laughter I was sure was going to bubble out of me and saw that he was smiling. His vampire hearing meant he had heard us.

"What class do you have next"? Mike again. I was going to have to knock him back in an obvious, thorough and gentle way.

"Biology 2".

"Oh great, me to". Jessica's thoughts once again turned malevolent. I decided I'd had enough, if she wanted to be the centre of attention so be it. I focused on the plastic cup of orange soda she was holding. I moved my hand forward slowly, infinitesimally and precisely and watched in slow motion as the cup tipped, spilling its bright contents all over Jessica Stanley. There were snickers and laughter. I stood from the table and made my way to Biology.

* * *

**A/N: **I know your reading this, I can see how many of have read this but somehow since no one is reviewing I feel like no one is reading… please review so I'll write faster. It's supply and demand baby. (I'm so making someone say that in the next chapter).

You know what's coming, so if you don't want to wait forever then please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If you recognise it, I don't own it.

**Summery:**Follows the same story as the books but with a twist.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

My first glance around my biology class seemed uneventful. White washed walls, white desks, and black counters. There were a few stuffed animals that I thought were gross; witches love nature. A few coloured bottles of chemicals were dotted here and there in an obviously controlled fashion and one wall had a few shelves crammed with books. All in all the room was dull but then compared to where was tutored last year (a castle in Italy) any home of learning would look dull. On my second look I noticed all but one seat was occupied, the seat next it occupied by a vampire none the less. I believed he was the one called Edward, the teacher confirmed this when he told me to sit next to him.

There in lies a problem. Vampires, you see, are entranced by witch blood. More so than that of any other. I know this for a fact because it was the primary reason my great grandmother was deteriorating so fast: letting a vampire chew on you will do that. A witch at her age could still be going full pelt. I knew one who looked thirty. My grandmother looked old because she wanted to spend time with her human friends, but her physical health was on a par with mine. It is the magic in our witch blood that keeps us young, fit and healthy. Alluring. The vampire didn't sense the magic but they smelt the life, our vitality. Imagine if you will the freshest of foods at market and you're almost close.

There was also the other problem. The reason my great grandmother loves me so. I can turn other, non-witch forms of magic into a form a witch can use (manipulate) and this vampire had some sort of other gift. My power comes with a drawback; you see I find magic tempting. I act like some sort of petulant child. I don't like it when someone can do something I can't. I wondered what his power was. It wasn't odd for a vampire to have a super-super natural gift. It was rare though. The change tended to amplify a gift or trait they had in human life.

A gust of wind, I'm not sure from where blew across my skin and I saw him freeze. I almost faltered in my approach but since I was pretending to be human I don't want to let on that I knew something was happening.

I dropped myself into my seat and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was droning on about which was hard because it was something I already knew. Go home school. I shifted my eyes to give the vampire a speculative glance. He was staring straight ahead, his jaw clenched so hard the muscles of his face were turning white. His left hand resting furthest from me was gripping his leg. He looked at me then, his angry black eyes boring into me. I could almost hear his anguished thoughts. I decided that avoidance was a good idea. He wasn't that interesting. None of my pervious magical fascinations had the ability to kill me. I chewed on the inside of my lip as I considered ignoring his other power. I looked at him again; he was still looking at me. I had the faintest flash of his mind. He was thinking about how to lure me from the room and kill me. So staying put was also a good idea.

He was handsome, for a vampire. His face was finely boned, angular, with a strong (yet not large) straight nose and lightly full lips (that were currently white with the effort he was putting into keeping his jaws shut). He didn't look big like the other two male vampires but I could see the fine muscles in his forearms hinting at how powerful he was.

The bell rang and Edward was out of the room before the sound ended. He was also taller than I'd realised. Mike was at the side of my desk just as fast. I already hated him.

"What do you have next"? I fished my timetable out of the back pocket of my jeans. Dear Gods, gym.

"Gym".

"Me to, what are the chances"? _Pretty high considering there are only three hundred odd people in this school_, I felt like telling him. Instead I followed him to hell, ignoring his babbling about Edward looking angry.

-

After gym I managed to escape the constant stalking of Mike and made my way back to the office to hand in all the slips I'd had to hand to my teachers to make sure I did actually meet them. As if I'd skip on my first day. As I entered the small office I noticed Edward standing by the counter, talking mutedly with the receptionist.

"Isabella". The other woman called to me. Edwards head turned so fast I imagined whiplash and sniggered. He glared at me and stalked out of the room. I should feel bad but he seemed to hate me more than lust for my blood so instead I found the humour in the situation.

-

When I got home my laptop screen was obscured by a flashing message informing me I had an email. I actually had eight that I would read; I deleted quite a few before I actually started paying attention.

The first was from someone in my grandmother's coven asking for a supplementary ingredient to a spell. She wasn't able to find the one she needed. I informed her that said spell was illegal, that's why the ingredients were hard to track and why I couldn't offer her an alternative. I did, however, ask her the reason for wanting to do the spell.

The second was from my grandmother, informing me that she disapproved of some of the ingredients she had found in my spell chest and had confiscated them. I didn't email her back. Instead I settled for calling her cow upon finding out that more than half my ingredients were gone. Now I _needed_ to go to Seattle.

The next was from my mother. She updated me daily on my great grandmother health. She had taken her to the hospital to get a blood transfusion after her latest meeting with the vampire Aro. My mother was appalled that such a powerful witch would let6 a vampire feed of her. She then went on a rant about why witches should not be immune to vampire venom. I personally considered it a good thing since they were so partial to feeding off us.

One was from a friend in Phoenix. The last four were carefully disguised emails from suitors. They were almost identical.

_Merry meet,_

_I am pleased to introduce myself to you Ms Isabella Felon but bla bla bla._

I had decide about a year ago never to finish reading an email if they referred to me as a Felon. I was named Isabella Marie Sawn so as far as I was concerned anyone referring to me as a Felon was after my families power.

Since I was the (most appealing) eligible Felon I was targeted by many a witch who wanted his or her place in my family tree. They did all sorts of interesting things, follow me, call me, start shopping where I shopped. One gave me amnesia and told me we had run off and got married. He obviously forgot my family were powerful witches and the spell was removed almost as fast as his powers. I sat on my bed. I was eager to go to school tomorrow and I was mighty pissed at myself because of the reason why.

* * *

**A/N;** Sorry for the short chapter, I had indented to make them longer but

I wanted to get Edward in to the story soon because that's obviously what your waiting for.

My word is playing up, deleting what I've written if I add to it, you know instead of moving the text along it just replaces it with the new stuff

I'm so tiered after a long day working, as much as I love my job and the people I work with I need a rest now and again

Anyway, since I have a week to write the next chapter it should be longer. If you have any questions at all please email me. It's a whole new witch world I'm creating in twilight. And review I've had 74 hits in the last 24 hours but only three reviews.


End file.
